All for you
by ninnae
Summary: Amores que no se confiesan ya sea por terquedad o temor, ese era el caso de Shion, que aunque era el Patriarca de toda la orden de Athena jamás había sido capaz de confesar el amor que ha sentido por Dohko desde que eran jóvenes, ahora después de tantos siglos el corazón de Dohko podría ser tocado por alguien más. Haciendo perder a Shion toda posibilidad de tenerlo a su lado. Yaoi
1. La necedad te aleja de lo que amas

**All for you**

**Capítulo 1: La necedad te aleja de lo que amas**

**_Saint Seiya ni sus persaonajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

**Advertencia: Es una historia de amor entre chicos, si no te gusta el genero abstente de leer, en caso contrario eres más que bienvenido :).**

**Traigo una nueva historia, no pensaba publicar esto, de hecho he estado batallando escribiendo los capítulos de los otros fics pendientes, pero bueno es lo que salió, espero les guste.**

* * *

—Maestro debería decirle lo que siente, han pasado por muchas cosas juntos.

Shion quien acababa de tomar un sorbo de su té, comenzó a toser escandalosamente, Mu lo veía tranquilamente mientras tomaba un pedazo de la tarta de frambuesas que tenía delante de él.

Cuando Shion terminó de recomponerse vio fijamente a su discípulo quien estaba más entretenido en disfrutar su postre, en lugar de auxiliarlo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir Mu?

—Me refiero al maestro Dohko —contestó como si nada Mu.

Shion se hizo el desentendido, aunque un leve sonrojo apareció sobre sus mejillas.

—No sé a qué te refieres yo no…

—¿Es por eso que se le queda viendo cada vez que tiene oportunidad? —cuestionó el caballero de Aries con cierto tono burlón.

—¡Yo no me le quedo viendo!

Mu quería reír por la actitud infantil de su maestro, ¿no podía acaso aceptar sus sentimientos?, ambos han estado juntos por más años de los que se puedan contar, y quien sabe cuántas cosas han vivido.

—Si no hace algo tarde o temprano va a perderlo —Mu tanteó un poco el terreno, necesitaba hacerle ver a Shion su necedad.

—Que no siento nada por él ¡carajo!

Mu entrecerró los ojos y meditó con cuidado sus palabras, tal vez con aquello lo haría reaccionar.

—Mmm supongo, que al menos ahora podré decirle a Kanon que usted y el antiguo maestro no tienen nada —mencionó Mu divagando

—¿Kanon?

Mu tomó su taza de té entre sus dedos y bebió un sorbo de él, con parsimonia volvió a dejar la taza sobre la mesita que tenía enfrente. Shion veía a su discípulo con el ceño fruncido a la espera de una respuesta.

—¿Qué sucede maestro?

Shion resopló impaciente.

—¿Qué quieres decir que le puedes decir a Kanon que Dohko y yo no tenemos nada?

Shion había caído como pez en el anzuelo. Mu sonreía internamente.

—No es nada serio, solo que he notado que Kanon tiene cierto interés en el antiguo maestro desde hace algún tiempo.

Mu escuchó el crujir de los dientes de Shion, sabía que su maestro estaba molesto, pues siempre hacía el mismo gesto cuando se enfadaba.

—Haz lo que quieras.

Mu vio fijamente al lemuriano mayor, se esperó que su maestro respondiera impulsivamente como solía hacerlo cuando se trataba del maestro Dohko, o que por último diera a conocer su malestar, pero solo obtuvo una frase desinteresada de parte del sumo pontífice a pesar de su evidente enojo.

—¿Seguro? —Mu decidió sondear un poco más, quizás intentar otra cosa—. ¿No le molesta que él maestro salga con alguien más?

Vio emitir un respingo a Shion, pero este calló y solo negó con la cabeza a la vez que tomaba el tenedor que estaba junto a su tarta.

Mu suspiró, tal vez sería más difícil de lo que esperaba hacer confesar a su maestro, solo esperaba que aquella falta de interés no le costara caro.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

—Dohko al fin te veo nuevamente.

El chino alzó la mirada a quien le hablaba, se hallaba frente a la entrada de géminis; venía llegando de un corto viaje de dos semanas a Rozan, había decidido visitar a su discípulo Shiryu y a su protegida Shunrey, a quienes hace mucho tiempo no veía.

—Buenas tardes Kanon —saludó el custodio de libra con una sonrisa afable, su actitud despreocupada y siempre entusiasta llamaba poderosamente la atención del menor de los gemelos, después de todo habían podido batallar juntos durante la guerra contra Hades y desde entonces no había podido quitarle la mirada de encima. Tal vez solo fuera una creciente amistad o un enamoramiento, eso es algo que Kanon no tenía definido, solo sabía que le gustaba estar al lado del castaño.

—Te ves bien, parece que el viaje te sirvió para descansar.

—Más de lo que te imaginas, ver a los chicos me sirvió para sentirme otra vez en familia, lejos de los deberes militares tan estrictos del santuario.

Kanon rio. —Si el Patriarca te escuchara seguramente se enfadaría

Dohko sonrió estando de acuerdo. —Shion siempre se enoja por las cosas más absurdas, además de que es demasiado estricto.

—No lo dudo —Kanon se acercó a Dohko dejándose envolver por el aura alegre del chino, quería verlo desde que supo que partió, y ahora que estaba frente a él no iba a dejarlo escapar tan fácilmente—. Ya que estás aquí ¿por qué no pasas y me acompañas a comer?, tengo una pastel de chocolate que hice hace poco, es bastante, no podré comerlo solo y Saga no regresa hasta más tarde.

—¿Tú cocinas? —Dohko estaba sorprendido, no pensaba que la cocina estaba entre los talentos del geminiano menor.

Kanon emitió una sonrisa arrogante. —Sí y soy de los mejores.

Dohko rio suavemente, sin duda Kanon guardaba muchas sorpresas.

—Bien si es así, será todo un placer probar uno de los postres del chef.

Kanon con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro dirigió a Dohko al interior de Géminis, mientras pensaba que sería mejor servir con el pastel, ¿una taza de café o té? Aunque lo que fuera él lo disfrutaría de todos modos, en especial si era en presencia del libriano.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Hacía ya un rato que Mu se había marchado a su templo, la visita a su maestro Shion no había terminado como él hubiera deseado, esperaba que finalmente después de tanto tiempo este confesará lo que sentía por el antiguo maestro y pudiera dejar de sentir tantos celos y molestias cuando lo veía en compañía de alguien más.

Con pesadumbre se sentó en su sofá en la busca de más ideas para poder hacer comprender a su maestro la situación, Kanon se aproximaba peligrosamente a Dohko forjando un vínculo muy fuerte que a la larga podría transformarse en algo más. No es que le desagradase Kanon, al contrario por difícil de creer que fuera era con uno de los que mejor se llevaba, uno de sus amigos más cercanos y también…

—Otra vez pensando en esos tres —Mu sintió como era asaltado por detrás mientras unos brazos juguetones lo apresaban y unos labios traviesos dejaban castos besos por detrás de su oreja. Mu reprimió un gemido.

—Sabes que no me gusta que me pilles desprevenido.

Saga sonrió maliciosamente. —Es por eso que lo hago, amo escuchar los suspiros y gemidos que tratas de retener ante mi toque.

—Eres un tonto —Mu golpeó suavemente a Saga sobre su brazo—. No es que me quiera entrometer, es solo que Shion es como mi padre al igual que Dohko y me gustaría que pudieran estar juntos.

—Pero para infortunio tuyo el tonto de mi hermanito está en medio ¿cierto?

Mu asintió algo azorado, Saga podía leerlo hasta en el más mínimo detalle, con él se sentía expuesto y completamente desnudo, pero confiaba en él con todo su ser, por lo que no le molestaba, el griego era uno de sus pilares más importantes en su vida, era la persona a quien más amaba y gracias al destino el correspondía al sentimiento.

—Supongo que me siento como un hijo con un deber que cumplir.

Saga solo negó, comprendía el pesar de su novio, pero no era bueno que se entrometa, si lo seguía haciendo de seguro no saldría bien parado, pues en algún momento debería elegir entre uno de sus amigos más cercanos y cuñado, y quien lo crio quien era para él el único padre que ha conocido.

—Deja que el mundo siga su curso, si el patriarca ama tanto como crees al maestro Dohko se dará cuenta de todo y actuará acorde a lo que le dicte el corazón —Saga rodea el sillón y sentó junto a Mu a la vez que tomaba una de sus manos entre las suyas—. En caso contrario alguien aprovechará lo que él no supo ver, y tú… —Saga habló mirando directamente a los ojos del lemuriano—deberás poder aceptarlo, aunque esa persona fuera Kanon.

—Me será difícil, pero entiendo lo que quieres decir —Mu beso los labios de Saga en una muestra de afecto—. Gracias por apoyarme, aunque en ocasiones solo haga tonterías.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de todo tú tienes la paciencia de aguantar mis berrinches.

Mu rio por la ocurrencia de su novio, sus bromas y palabras siempre lograban alivianar su corazón, y esta vez no había sido la excepción. Saga solía ser consciencia muchas veces y ahora como en otras ocasiones tomaría su consejo y dejaría que todo fluyera, aunque eso no impediría que sus deseos más íntimos estuvieran puestos en que su maestro fuera quien al final tuviera el corazón del séptimo custodio.


	2. La cercanía puede ser peligrosa

**Capítulo 2: La cercanía puede ser peligrosa**

**_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada _**

**Hola traigo otro capítulo, espero lo disfruten. Perdonen las posibles faltas ortográficas, estoy sin mi propio pc y el procesador de texto que uso no tiene corrector ortográfico.**

* * *

Los golpes y quejidos de la arena del coliseo azuzaban a los espectadores del enfrentamiento, A pesar de ser solo un entrenamiento de rutina era todo un espectáculo ver confrontarse a dos caballeros dorados.

Como cada miércoles los dorados solían enfrentarse entre sí, mediante una elección al azar. En esos mismos instantes estaban peleando a golpe limpio Death Mask y Shura, quienes entre rápidos movimientos esquivaban o interceptaban los golpes del adversario; dado que solo estaba permitido la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo sin la utilización del cosmos y técnicas especiales ambos caballeros después de ya más de veinte minutos de enfrentamiento féroz se hallaban respirando agitadamente.

Muchos aprendices se apiñaban en las gradas viendo la lucha, otros tantos caballeros observaban expectante para ver quién sería el ganador y saber si su apuesta a alguno de los dos había sido favorable.

Entre los mismos caballeros dorados habían apuestas sobre quien vencería.

—Vamos Kanon, al menos dime quién crees que ganará.

—¿Qué obtengo si te lo digo gato?

Ambos caballeros se encontraban parados en una zona cercana a la arena viendo cmo se llevaba a cabo el combate.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —la voz de Aioria fue recelosa, aunque el geminiano fuese su amigo, sabía que tenía que irse con cuidado cuando se trataba de hacer negocios con él.

Kanon sonrió maliciosamente, sabía que en algún momento alguno de sus compañeros y amigos irían por él a pedirle ayuda, y ya tenía en mente que les pediría, por lo menos al primer incauto que en este caso resultó ser Aioria.

—Harás todas mis guardias de vigilancia por un mes.

—Pero son todas nocturnas.

—Tómalo o déjalo —pronunció el gemelo menor de manera desinteresada.

Aioria suspiró, no le quedaba opción, Kanon siempre acertaba con sus predicciones, quizás al ser el mejor estratega del Santuario, aunque también podía llegar a ser el más grande manipulador de todos. Necesitaba su ayuda si quería ganar, él no tenía una opción definida, y con los dorados nunca se podía adivinar, una semana ganaba uno y a la siguiente ganaba el contrario, todo dependía del ánimo con él que se hubieran levantado sus compañeros. Además el pozo de apuestas de esa semana en particular era en especial alto, más de lo habitual.

La resignación era su única respuesta. —Como desees Kanon.

El gemelo sonrió satisfecho, se libraría por un mes de sus fastidiosas guardias, no le molestaba hacerlas, es solo que odiaba con todo su ser los horarios nocturnos, no le permitían hacer nada durante el día, pues sino descansaba durante las horas de luz, por la noche su humor se hacía más huraño y el estado de enfado era permanente a causa del sueño.

La respuesta que Aioria buscaba para Kanon era demasiado simple, era solo cosa de dar un pequeño vistazo y observar el estado de los peleadores. Con suma atención escrutinó la lucha entre Cáncer y Capricornio, Death Mask como Shura se veían cansados, pero quien mantenía mejor el ritmo y el temple era el español, finalmente la batalla se había reducido a quien resistía más, y en eso Shura era uno de los mejores.

—Shura terminará sacando a Death de la arena o simplemente lo dejará fuera de combate —Kanon sospesó un poco más su respuesta a la vez que volvía la mirada de reojo al enfrentamiento—. Aproximadamente dentro de unos tres a cuatro minutos Death terminará por tirar la toalla.

—¿Seguro?

Kanon sigió viendo en dirección a la arena. —Los movimientos de Shura son más rápidos, Death se ve molesto por eso, cuando eso pasa suele perder la cabeza y la concentración.

—Es cierto.

—Conoces a Shura, sus golpes siempre son certeros.

—Todo eso ha sido una excelente observación. —una tercera voz se unió a la conversación de los dos griegos—. Bastante precisa a decir verdad.

—Dohko —Kanon sacó su mirada del combate para prestarle atención al chino.

—Maestro ¿Cuándo volvío?

—Ayer por la tarde Aioria —Dohko sonrió amablemente—. Veo que otr vez están con lo de las apuestas.

Kanon se encogió de hombros y Aiorio le sonrió.

—En tiempos de paz no hay nada más que hacer que hacerles perder su dinero a los pobres incautos.

Aioria bufó y Dohko se carcajeó como respuesta.

—Nunca cambiarás Kanon —Dohko observó por unos momentos el combate que se llevaba a cabo y que por cierto estaba por terminar—. ¿De cuánto es el pozo de esta semana?

—Tres veces el de la semana pasada —proclamó Aioria entusiasmado—. Según Milo todavía podría llegar a más.

—Es bastante creo que también debería participar —Dohko se tomó el mentón pensativo.

Kanon solo rió a su ademán. —No te vaya a pillar el Patriarca, que se arma la grande.

El aludido solo bufó.— Ni lo menciones, Shion anda con un humor de perros. Hoy en la mañana cuando fui a visitarlo ante de los entrenamientos, lo primero que hizo fue gritarme, me fui de ahí con rápidez por la paz de los dos —Dohko se llevó una mano a su corta cabellera y la sacudió levemente—. Esta bastante molesto y considero que no solo tiene que ver con el viaje que hice, aunque fue lo primero que me sacó en cara.

—Hay que andarse con cuidado entonces.

El chino asintió a los dichos de Aioria.

—Mientras no nos agarre no hay de que preocuparse —mencionó Kanon con tono desinteresado.

—Como tú siempre te libras de los castigos —exclamó Aioria sarcástico—. ¿No sé cómo lo haces?

El de cabellos azules sonrió burlonamente. —Solo con astucia gato.

—Si claro...

El sonido de un golpe seco proveniente de la arena distrajo a Kanon, él, inmediatamente desvió la mirada hacia el combate. Una sonrisa aún más ancha asomó en su rostro.

—Aioria si quieres que tu apuesta sea válida tienes que hacerla antes de que se acabe la lucha —Kanon miró fijamente a Aioria antes de pronunciar lo último—. No pienso librarte de nuestro trato.

—¿Qué quieres deci...?, de inmediato Aioria notó la trayectoria de la mirada de Kanon, la siguió y llegó hasta el combate, vio el avance de Shura y raudamente salió corriendo en dirección hacia donde estaba Milo, quien era la persona que estaba reuniendo las apuestas.

—Eres todo un manipulador ¿verdad?

—¿Tú lo crees? —Kanon habló entre serio y divertido. El griego no sabía por qué le importaba la opinión que Dohko tuviera de él, jamás le había interesado lo que los demás pensaran respecto a su persona, pero con él todo era diferente. Desde que se habían hecho más cercanos todo cambió.

—Bastante, eso es parte de tí, y quizás ese es uno de tus mayores atractivos, aunque no lo creas.

—¿Entonces te parezco atractivo?

Dohko abrió los ojos ante lo repentina de la pregunta, sus mejillas se colorearon un poco al ver la sonrisa socarrona en el rostro del gemelo. Negó con la cabeza antes de echarse a reir abiertamente.

—Eres todo un descarado Kanon de Géminis.

—Lo sé, pero no has respondido mi pregunta —contestó Kanoin medio en serio y medio en broma.

Dohko calló unos segundos antes de contestar. —Ciertamente eres uno de los hombres más atractivos que he visto nunca, y creemé, he visto a muchas personas.

Una tonta satisfacción recorrió por completo a Kanon y su corazón latió más fuerte de lo usual, ¿sería que Dohko significaba más para él de lo que se imaginaba?

Dohko en un gesto inconsciente y en un impulsivo dseseo de sentir la cercanía del gemelo menor posó una de sus manos en el hombro de Kanon, un contacto bastante íntimo a los ojos de los demás, dado la arisca personalidad del geminiano con las personas, siempre rechazando el más mínimo toque.

Aquel contacto no pasó desapercibido para unos ojos que observaban desde hace algún tiempo la interacción del menor de los gemelos con el antiguo maestro.

—Sabes que no podrás hacer nada.

—Saga.

—Solo están hablando Mu.

Mu suspiró cansado. —¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?, Shion es mi maestro y Kanon...

Saga abrazó a Mu por la espalda y le paso los brazos por la cintura.

—Entiendo tu pesar y también tu posición, pero por el bien de tu psique por favor deja de pensar en todo eso.

—Pero...

Saga afianzó aún más el agarre sobre el lemuriano, y de paso lo atrajo más hacia sí.

—No me hagas tener que sacarte del Santuario.

Mu frunció el ceño. —Dudo que puedas hacerlo, mi maestro no lo permitiría, además esta Kiki.

—Shion no será un obstáculo y por el mocoso —Saga lo pensó un poco—. Seiya y los demás de bronce pueden hacerse cargo, lo hacen a menudo.

—¿Saga que te he dicho de llama así a Kiki?

El griego solo sonrió, más no le dijo, en vez de eso le beso la mejilla. Mu le devolvió la sonrisa a pesar del nominativo que utlizó con su pupilo.

—Aunque me lo pidas, seguiré preocupándome, es algo que no puedo evitar.

—Cabeza dura.

—Griego berrinchudo.

—Si no te quisiera tanto...

Mu solo se carcajeó, nunca podría con Saga, pero de esa manera su relación era aun mejor.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Shion miraba perdido por la ventana de su despacho, las palabras de Mu aún resonaban en su cabeza **_‹‹Debería decirle lo que siente, han pasado muchas cosas juntos››_**

¿Decirle lo que siente?, ¿Es qué en verdad sentía algo más por Dohko que no fuera más que una profunda amistad?

, muchas preguntas rondaban a Shion, asi también como los recuerdos de lo que ha sido su vida junto a Dohko. Momentos como cuando lo conoció, ambos eran aprendices, apenas unos niños. Más tarde siendo los dos caballeros dorados, pelearon mano a mano en contra del enemigo,**siempre juntos**, inclusive al finalizar la cruenta guerra contra Hades, Dohko fue su pilar para sostenerlo de pie, lo halló a su lado y se mantuvieron nuevamente **juntos.** Al menos así fue hasta el día de la separación, cuando por órdenes de la antigua Athena debieron hacerse cargo de diferentes tareas, fueron unos doscientos cuarenta y tres años de soledad, a pesar de las constantes cartas de Dohko; en ese período necesitó tanto de la presencua del chino y la cálidez de su cosmos.

Shion suspiró, de joven pensó sentir algo por Dohko, pero todo intento por hacérselo saber se vio frustrado por los interminables períodos de guerra. Y ahora no había manera, él era el patriarca, tenía deberes y obligaciones, estaba atado a su puesto, los sentimientos no estaban incluídos en él, menos el amor. Así que teniendo eso en mente, para él era suficiente que Dohko estuviese en el Santuario, cercano a su presencia. de esa forma podría verlo y hablar de vez en vez, recordando viejos tiempos.

Es cierto que sus ausencias solían disgustarlo, pues le recordaban todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados, y es por eso que impulsivamente le había gritado a Dohko esa mañana cuando fue a visitarle después de su viaje a Rozan.

_—Buenos días Shion —Dohko había regresado el día anterior, pero al pasar toda la tarde con Kanon se había distraído de presentarse al templo principal._

_—¡¿Estás son horas de presentarte?! —Shion miraba a Dohko molesto sentado detrás de su escritorio con una mano apoyada en una pila de papeles que debía revisar._

_—Parece que el exceso de trabajo te tiene alterado._

_Shion se puso rojo del enfado. —Tienes el descaro de decirme eso cuando llegas tarde de tu viaje, y te presentas ante mí a la hora que se te da la gana._

_—Creo que debí venir en otro momento, solo venía a avisarte que regresé —Sin esperar una respuesta por parte del mayor de los lemurianos, Dohko emprendeió marcha para salir de la oficina, mientras más rápido estuviera fuera, menos posibilidades tenía de caer en el momento de estrés del Sumo Pontífice. Nunca era buena idea enfrentarse a Shion cuando se hallaba en ese estado._

_—¡Eres un tonto Dohko! —fue todo lo que el custodio de libra alcanzó a oír antes de cerrar la puerta, seguidamente oyó el golpe de algo chocando contra la madera y un montón de hojas cayendo y desparramándose ._

_Shion al interior veía con odio la salida de su despacho, maldiciendo interiormente a su mejor amigo._

Dos golpes en la gran puerta de roble que adornaba el marco de la entrada distrajeron a Shion de su ensimismamiento. Como respuesta solo pronunció un seco "adelante".

—Patriarca Shion.

—Saga de Géminis ¿A qué debo tu presencia?

El gemelo mayor vio estoícamente a Shion.

—Necesito hablar seriamente con usted, estoy preocupado por Mu.

—¿Qué le sucede a Mu?

—Ustes es lo que le pasa —Shion frunció el ceño ante las paabras—. Él está demasiado preocupado por usted y por el antiguo maestro.

Shion apretó los labios ante la mención de Dohko, ¿acaso Mu habló con Saga acerca de su sospecha?

—No sé que te habrá dicho mi discípulo, pero no hay nada de que preocuparse.

Una sonrisa desdeñosa nació de los labios de Saga.

—¿Usted cree?, como se ve que no presta la suficiente atención a su alrededor. Él cree que usted siente algo por Dohko —Shion hizo un ademán de protesta, pero Saga no lo permitió—. No me interesa si siente algo o no, solo me importa el bienestar de Mu y su tranquilidad, es por eso que estoy aquí.

—¿Qué quieres Saga?

—Me llevaré a Mu del Santuario por un tiempo, para que pueda despejar su mente y se olvide de todo este asunto, aunque sea solo por unos momentos.

—¿Me estás pidiendo permiso o informándome Géminis?

Saga sonrió sarcásticamente. —¿Usted que cree? —Shion suspiró—. Aunque me dijera que no, me lo llevaría de todas formas.

—Eres peor que tu hermano.

Saga vio burlonamente a Shion, era obvio que no era consciente de la actitud que esta teniendo Kanon con Dohko, si supiera...

—Eso lo dudo mucho —pronunció Saga maliciosamente—. No es lo que va a pensar cuando le informe lo último que vine a decirle —Saga esperó unos segundos observando la reacción del Patriarca, este se mantuvo inmutable, no caería en el juego del gemelo.

—Supongo que no será demasiado de su interés —alargó lo más que pudo el momento, intentando colocar nervioso a Shion, haciéndolo pagar a su manera todas las veces que no le permitió estar con Mu y otro tanto por algunos castigos injustificados. Solo esperaba que el ariano no se enterase, o si no...—. Por lealtad ni siquiera debería decirle esto, pero lo hago por Mu —los ojos de Saga se fijaron a los del Patriarca. —Si es cierto que siente algo por Dohko, no debería quedarse sin hacer nada, al menos ese es mi consejo; Kanon por alguna razón que no logró entender a centrado su atención en el antiguo maestro, sé que le ha cogido afecto y tal vez hasta cariño, solo en su presencia sonrie y es amable —Saga suspiró, su hermano se enfadaría con él en cuanto supiera que esta ventilando su vida .—Kanon no es de las persoans que dejan escapar a alguien cuando se encariña, es muy posesivo en ese aspecto, lo sé porque yo soy igual —Shion seguía observando en silencio a la espera de que Saga terminara. —Dígame chismoso o como quiera, pero mi hermano está ganando más terreno de lo que se imagina, ayer por lo que supe pasaron toda la tarde juntos, durante el entrenamientos estuvieron todo el tiempo uno al lado del otro, y si no me equivoco ahora mismo deben estar en Géminis, los dos solos. Se lo digo más bien por Mu, si por mí fuera apoyaría en todo a mi hermano.

Shion apretó los dientes, todo lo que Saga le mencionó le hizo perder la compostura, y es que Kanon empezaba a salirle por todos lados, y lo que menos le gustaba era que siempre estaba asociado al nombre de Dohko. Si todo seguía así se convertiría en problema muy grande, hasta su amistad con Dohko podría peligrar por la cercanía del ex general marino.

—Si eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme puedes retirarte Géminis.

Saga arqueó una ceja, se esperaba una mayor respuesta por parte del Pontífiece, pero no fue así, al fianl no dijo nada más. Sin esperar más, Saga salió del despacho para encaminarse directamente a Aries, debería hablar con Mu de su próximo viaje. Solo esperaba que no le pusiera ningún pero para marcharse.

Shion quedó enojado y frustrado después de la visita de Saga, todas las emociones que estuvo reprimiendo duramte la audencia con el gemelo salieron a relucir en cuanto este estuvo fuera de su oficina. Todo el malestar que comenzaba a sentir en aumento tenía un único factor común llamado Dohko, quien no estaba con él, a su lado como siempre habían permanecido, por lo menos hasta ahora; más ahora parecía que otro empezaba a ocupar su lugar, un maniipulador y engañoso gemelo de cabellos azules.


	3. Amores frustrados

**Capítulo 3 : Amores frustrados**

****_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._****

**Hola traigo un nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

—¿Tengo al menos derecho a opinar?

—En realida no Mu, ya te dije que te sacaría del Santuario.

Mu veía con cierta suspicacia a Saga, quien quitado de la pena andaba de un lado a otro en géminis arrelgando el equipaje que llevaría.

—Eres un descarado Saga de Géminis.

Una burlona sonrisa adorno el rostro del griego. —Es por eso que me amas.

—En ocasiones me cuestiono aquello —Saga simplemente rio—. ¿Quién se quedará con Kiki?, Supongo que resolviste ese asunto, ¿verdad?

—Seiya se quedará con él —Mu hizo un leve mueca, dando a entender su desacuerdo, no es que no confiará en el chico, pero Seiya era demasiado impulsivo y no sabía si cuidaría bien de su pequeño discípulo.

—Saga no creo que Seiya...

—Seiya está a cargo de Aioros, él se encargará de vigilarlos a ambos —Saga dejó de lado su equipaje por unos momentos para digirse hacia el ariano—. Mu tranquilízate, no es el fín del mundo, nos vamos por unas semanas, nada más. Debes relajarte,entre tus deberes como reparador de armaduras, custodio de la primera casa, maestro de Kiki y ayudante del Patriarca estás agotado. Eso sin contar con la creciente preocupación por la situación del Patriarca y el antiguo maestro.

—Solo te causo preocupaciones —Mu aprovechó la cercanía del geminiano para abrazarlo, realmente amaba sentir el calor de Saga junto a sí.

—Podrás ser un borrego cabezota, pero te amo como eres.

Mu sonrió divertido. —¿Desde cuando Saga de Géminis pronuncia palabras tan tiernas?, ¿Dondé quedó el fiero y rudo caballero que todo lo podía?

—Cayo perdido en las redes del idiota de Cúpido, quien gracias a los cielos le presentó un enojón pequeño de cabellos violeta. Que más tarde lo cautivaría solamente con su mirada.

—Eres un romántico sin sentido Saga.

El aludido bufó, no gustaba mucho que le dijeran que era un romántico, aunque fuera verdad.

—No se lo vayas a decir a los otros, o tendría que vivir con sus constantes burlas.

—¿Orgullo Saga?, no creo que sea la mejor situación para eso.

Saga rodó los ojos, su amado acompañante se las pagaría todas y cada una de sus burlas durante el viaje.

—Ya verás, cuando menos te lo esperes te haré pagar Mu.

—Veremos quién termina siendo el más listo de los dos.

Mu después de pronunciar esas últimas palabras se soltó de Saga y dejó el tercer templo. Debía preparar su equipaje al igual que lo estaba haciendo el griego. Conociéndo el gemelo se irían ese mismo día, aunque no tenía una idea precisa de a donde. Aunque considerando los gustos de Saga, sería un lugar cálido y de descanso.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

—Así que te vas.

—Es la tercera vez que te lo repito Kanon —contestó fastidiado el gemelo mayor. Kanon había llegado a Géminis minutos después que Mu se hubo marchado.

—Bueno no te enfades, solo quería asegurarme.

Saga suspiró. —Por favor no destruyas el templo en mi ausencia.

Kanon hizo una mueca descontento. —No he sido yo quien ha estado a punto de quemar el templo cinco veces.

—Eso no cuenta, yo solo...

—Tratabas de cocinarle a Mu y de paso casi quemas la tercera casa, y eso ha pasado en varias ocasiones. Por lo que tus palabras deberían ir dirigidas a tí.

—Solo no causes problemas.

—No lo haré —pero Saga no creyó demasiado en sus palabras, pues una sonrisa ladina adornaba el rostro de su hermano—. ¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas?

—Unas tres o cuatro semanas.

—Me sorprende que Shion les haya dado permiso por tanto tiempo. Con el genio que se gasta estos días.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

—Dohko me lo comentó, por la paz lo mejor sería que lo dejaramos tranquilo por algún tiempo.

—Tu relación con el antiguo maestro es bastante cercana ¿cierto?

Kanon se encogió de hombros. —Supongo, pero no es algo que deba preocuparte. Solo somos amigos.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Saga con escepticismo.

Kanon frunció el ceño molesto. —Saga lo que haga con mi vida es problema mío.

—Tengo curiosidad, por eso insisto en ello.

—Saga, te lo diré solo una vez —la advertencia en el tono era bastante clara—, no te interesa mi vida, yo no me entrometo en la tuya y espero lo mismo de tí —terminó Kanon con sequedad.

—Como quieras —exclamó Saga ciertamente desencantado, pero no le podía hacer nada, Kanon era muy críptico cuando lo deseaba.

—Pareces esas viejas chismosas Saga.

—Mira quién habla.

La molestia inicial por la curiosidad del geminiano mayor hacia su hermano se había disipado, como muchas otras peleas que los gemelos solían tener.

—Ve y disfruta con Mu, que dudo que puedas tomarte vacaciones en un tiempo muy largo.

Una sonrisa lobuna adorno el rostro de Saga, ¡oh claro que disfrutaria sus días a solas con Mu!, pero eso era algo que no pensaba expresar en voz alta.

—Créeme, serán unas vacaciones muy movidas.

Kanon rodó los ojos, su gemelo nunca cambiaría, al menos no en lo que respecta al lemuriano guardían de Aries.

—Saga cuando quieres puedes ser un pervertido.

Saga le tiró un cojin como respuesta.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

—Patriarca busqué al caballero de libra como me lo pidió, pero no se hallaba en su templo ni en los alrededores del Santuario.

Shion veía con ojos indiferentes al soldado que se había postrado frente a él. La respuesta del pobre hombre no había complacido en nada al lemuriano, pero no podía hacer nada. Él solo era el mensajero.

—Esta bien, puedes retirarte.

El soldado algo asustado se marchó del despacho del Sumo Pontífice. Shion había estado gritando y sermoneando a todo el mundo después de que Saga se hubo presentado ese día en su despacho. No hubieron pasado más de unos cuantos segundos de que se hubiera marchado el griego de allí cuando Shion con paso pesado y furioso salió en busca del desafortunado más cercano para que fuera en busca del caballero de libra.

Unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta, Shion de mala gana pronunció un seco "adelante", no deseaba visitantes, pobre del que fuera a llegarle con malas noticias, el castigo regular sería poco para el incauto.

—Santidad.

El rostro de Shion se mantuvo impasible ante su visitante.

—Debes de tener algo muy importante que decirme para venir hasta aquí Camus de Acuario.

El acuariano quedó algo desconcertado por el tono helado del Patriarca, pero su rostro generalmente estoíco no lo demostró.

—Solo he traído lo que me solicitó hace unos días. Las traducciones de los libros de Astronomía de mi antecesor de Acuario.

Shion suspiró, debía concentrarse en su trabajo y no solo en su colera contra Dohko.

—¿Has traído las cartas astronómicas también?

Camus le tendió un gran rollo de pliegos de papel junto con una pesada ruma de hojas, se notaban por el color amarillento que debían tener muchos años de antiguedad.

—Buen trabajo Acuario.

Camus le asintió, la verdad había notado al Patriarca extraño en su actitud, pero no estaba en su naturaleza entrometerce.

—Si eso es todo su Santidad, deseo retirarme.

Shion meditó unos segundos su proceder, quizás Camus supiera algo del paradero de Dohko, o al menos podría tener una pista, dado que Dohko solía juntarse bastante con los más problemáticos del Santuario, entre los quienes se hallaba por amplia mayoría Milo.

—Necesito hablar con alguno de tus compañeros, ¿no sabrás tú donde estarán?

Camus frunció el ceño, la pregunta resultaba algo extraña.

—¿Quiénes específicamente, su Santidad?

Podría decir algunos nombres al azar junto con el de Dohko, después se daría el trabajo de asignarles tareas a los demás, su principal preocupación era atrapar al chino, aunque no quería que otra persona se enterara.

—Milo, Dohko, Kanon —pronunció el nombre del gemelo con cierto resentimiento que no pasó desapercibido para Camus—y Death Mask.

Camus tenía ganas de resoplar, claro que sabía donde estaban esa banda de bribones, hace menos de quince minutos había tenido una pelea con Milo por sus excesivas salidas al pueblo, él no se compraba eso de que solo fueran de paseo por el mercado, al menos no desde que abrieron el nuevo bar "Bakyos", y menos con quien era la dueña, esa maldita rubia exhuberante que se la pasaba paseándose y acercándose, en especial cuando Milo la visitaba, no sabía por qué demonios se llevaban tan bien ambos.

—Fueron al pueblo su Santidad.

—¿Podrías ser más específico?

—Según ellos dicen que van a los alrededores del mercado y la plaza.

—¿Dicen? —Shion levantó uno de los puntos que tenía como ceja a la espera de una aclaración más concreta.

—Bueno... —Camus no estaba del todo seguro a hablar— ellos suelen ir a un bar que hay por esa zona.

—¿A estás horas? —Shion sentía como el enojo lo recorría, apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde. Esos idiotas..., solo pensó en mencionarlos para poder saber de Dohko, pero ahora el castigo que recibiran sería como en sus tiempos, ya verían esos irresponsables, en especial Dohko.

—Señor...

—Puedes retirarte Acuario. Y ninguna palabra de esto a nadie o acompañarás a tus compañeros en el castigo que les espera.

Camus asintió con algo de recelo para después marcharse, no deseaba pasar más tiempo en el recinto principal.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

—Vaya llegaste Kanon, ya pensaba que ibas a quedarte en el Santuario —exclamó Milo que ya hacía con una copa en su mano.

—Ni lo sueñes, con Saga fuera tengo que ir a celebrar.

—Entonces salud amigo. —Milo alzó su copa de vino y bebió lentamente un sorbo de ella.

—No es por entrometerme Milo, pero creo que no te hace bien beber tan temprano.

El mencionado solo bufó.

—Dohko tiene razón Milo, es muy temprano para que estes bebiendo, inclusive para tí —secundó Kanon.

—Peleó con Camus, dejenlo estar al menos por ahora —Death estaba sentado en la barra al lado de Milo.

—¿Otra vez? —Kanon miró a Milo.

—Él me odia. Cada vez peleamos más, si todo sigue así, no sé que será de nosotros...

Dohko sonrió comprendiendo la situación, el gesto meláncolico, la sonrisa apagada, todo era signo de lo mismo, un amor frustrado. Él lo conocía a la perfección, muchas veces colocó la misma expresión por el lemuriano mayor cuando eran jóvenes, siempre intentó acercare a él de una manera diferente, pero jamás logró su objetivo. Shion en cada ocasión le repetía lo mismo, **"Dohko tú eres mi mejor amigo, no quiero que eso cambie nunca " " Tu amistad es lo más valioso que tengo, no podría estar sin ella" "Que nuestra amistad dure por siempre"**, con esas continuas palabras como no perder las esperanzas, era obvio que el ariano no lo vería nunca de una manera diferente y es por eso que muchos años después ya se había resignado y lo que sentía había quedado como un bonito recuerdo que nunca pudo concretarse.

—Bueno eso no lo sabes Milo —Dohko veía al escorpión con una sonrisa amable—. Si deseas algo debes arriesgarte. Tal vez deberías decirle lo que sientes, o al menos preguntarle exactamente lo que siente por tí.

—Es fácil decirlo.

—Y es otro tanto hacerlo —el aura de jovialidad seguía rodeando al chino y de paso contagiando al resto—. Solo necesitas unos cuantos segundos de valentía y verás que nada más importará después, porque al menos sabes que lo intentaste.

—Puede ser.

—Escúchalo, suena a una persona muy sabia Milo —una chica rubia de apariencia curvilinea, piel blanca y losana, de unos profundos ojos azules y labios sonrosados apareció por detrás de la barra.

—Él siempre ha sido el más sabio y prudente de nosotros Alysa.

Para Dohko era la primera vez que iba a ese lugar, había terminado yendo por petición de Kanon, había quedado de esperarlo allí con el resto de los muchachos mientras él se quedaba a hablar con Saga.

—Creo que no nos han presentado señor mi nombre es Alysa y soy la dueña del bar —la chica le sonreía a Dohko a la vez que veía a Milo que le resoplaba.

—Para ser mi prima puedes llegar a ser fastidiosa —Milo terminó de beber el resto de su copa en un sorbo—. Dame otra, la necesitaré si quiero ir a decirle a Camus lo que siento.

Alysa procedió a colocar algo sobre el mesón de la barra, pero no era licor. Milo enarcó una ceja.

—Debes comer, y no te atrevas a decir que no.

—Pero... —el octavo custodio miraba con algo de recelo el plato de comida que su prima le había colocado frente a él.

—No me veas así, yo no lo cocine, fue uno de los chef del restaurant, sabes perfectamente que no solo es una bar.

El plato de pescado frito con arroz duro menos de cinco minutos después de que Alysa le hubo dicho eso.

Dohko miró todo con cierta ternura, Milo y la chica se veía que se llevaban bien, era extraño que alguno de los caballeros poseyera familia, y eso hacía más valioso los momentos como ese.

Dohko miró a la chica. —Señorita —llamó su atención, ella lo miró de inmediato—. Bueno creo que lo más apropiado es responder a su saludo cortésmente —Dohko se acercó a la chica rodeando la barra para sorpresa de todos y con un gesto antiguo de caballerosidad besó la palma de su mano. —Mi nombre es Dohko y soy una caballero de Athena, el custodio de la séptima casa, bella princesa.

La chica se ruborizó férozmente. Soltó una risilla nerviosa solo de los nervios. En tanto Kanon veía la escena con cara de pocos amigos, mientras Milo veía amenazante al antiguo maestro. Quien ni siquiera se inmutó por el semblante de sus compañeros.

—¡Dohko si no sueltas a mi prima te la verás conmigo!

El chino lo miró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—En primer lugar Milo, aún te faltan algunos siglos para igualarme, en segunda... parece que ya has recobrado tus ánimos, escorpión latoso.

Los demás caballeros que al final entendieron la razón de Dohko de actuar así terminaron riendo, siendo seguido por las risas de Alysa y Milo. La tarde sería mejor de lo que ellos hubieran esperado, al menos hasta que tuvieran que volver al Santuario a enfrentar a un enojadísimo Patriarca.


	4. Acciones imprevistas

**Capítulo 4: Acciones imprevistas.**

**_Saint Seiya ni sus persaonajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

**Hola, aparezco nuevamente, espero les guste.**

* * *

—¿Creen que sea buena idea quedarnos aquí por más tiempo?

—Ah, no seas aguafiestas Dohko, solo nos estamos divirtiendo —Death Mask yacía con una copa en su mano, el contenido de la misma no era clara, dentro de ella se posaba un líquido de color anaranjado fuerte.

—No te preocupes Dohko, ya nos arreglaremos para que no nos descubran —Kanon habló mientras se llevó un vaso de Vodka con jugo de naranja a los labios.

—De todas formas….

—Ash, deja de lado tu responsabilidad y bebe un poco —Milo colocó frente al chino una jarra de cerveza. Este hizo una mueca en desacuerdo.

—Vamos Dohko, diviértete un rato —pronunció Kanon.

—No seas anticuado —comentó Death jocosamente.

El aludido alzó una ceja y una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro.

—¿Anticuado?, ustedes no tienen idea de cómo era divertirse en mis tiempos. Les aseguro que ustedes no pueden aguantar ni un tercio de lo que duraban sus antecesores bebiendo.

—¿Nos estás retando? —Death miró desafiante al custodio de libra.

—Retarte, no necesito hacerlo, estoy seguro de que no podrían seguirme el paso.

—Así que el antiguo maestro también sabe divertirse —Milo estaba levemente alcoholizado.

—Tú no deberías hablar Milo —Dohko observó a Milo fijamente—. No que ibas a ir donde Camus y decirle lo que sentías.

El escorpión solo se encogió de hombros.

—Lo había pensado, pero no creo que sea un buen momento, cuando me fui estaba bastante molesto, dudo que quiera recibirme —pronunció Milo mientras se tomaba de un solo trago una jarra de cerveza.

—No es tan grave Dohko, han pasado varias horas desde que llegamos, casi anochece.

Dohko observó unos segundos la expresión del gemelo, quien lo veía bastante entusiasmado. La verdad es que desde hace mucho no salía a divertirse de esa forma, mayoritariamente se había dedicado a mantener una vida lejos de los excesos y diversiones más mundanas. Desde que acabase la última guerra Santa de su era se había dedicado única y exclusivamente a sus obligaciones. En cierta manera extrañaba ese ambiente tan fútil y vano de una diversión como la es tomar con los amigos, aún recordaba sus escapadas a Rodorio con Kardia y Manigoldo, y los regaños de Shion cuando lo veía llegar tarde por la madrugada.

Sin decir nada tomó la jarra que Milo había dejado a su lado, en un inicio la bebió lentamente, pero a medida que comenzó a sentir el característico cosquilleo en su garganta bebió con más avidez.

—Vaya que tenías sed —Kanon miró algo divertido a Dohko.

—En realidad estaba mejor de lo que hubiese esperado.

—Entonces te sugiero que sigas bebiendo —Milo volvió a colocar una jarra llena frente a Dohko.

Kanon frunció el ceño, no es que quisiera controlar a Dohko, pero tampoco le gustaría verlo en un estado de embriaguez por culpa de sus amigos.

—Tomate las cosas con calma Dohko, no es necesario que bebas en exceso.

—No soy un niño Kanon —exclamó el chino fastidiado, a la vez que se bebía de un sorbo la bebida fermentada.

El gemelo solo suspiró y lo vio con mirada pesada, no le quedaba nada más que vigilarlo y ayudarlo en caso de que lo necesitara.

Entre trago y trago, las horas pasaron, los cuatro caballeros se hubieron marchado del bar cerca de la medianoche, tres de los cuatro caballeros iban con un alto grado de alcohol en el organismo. Milo y Death se sostenían entre sí, su caminar no era del todo derecho, pero su consciencia aún parecía permanecer. Pero Dohko…, Kanon se dedicó el resto de la noche a cuidarlo de sí mismo, se había dado cuenta de que el chino no era un frecuente bebedor. Y ahora los estragos se veían en el cuerpo del custodio de libra.

Llegaron en silencio hasta el santuario, con rapidez pasaron las doce casa, el camino hasta cáncer estuvo libre de incidentes, Milo a sabiendas de que Camus estaría en su templo esperándolo para sermonearlo por llegar a esas horas decidió quedarse con Death. Kanon quien llevaba casi a rastras a Dohko siguió su camino hasta el séptimo templo. El libriano llevaba un brazo alrededor del cuello del gemelo, en respuesta para mantener el equilibrio y no caer junto con el chino Dohko lo sujetaba de la cintura, ambos mantenían un contacto sumamente íntimo.

—Mmm —Dohko semidormido se removió inquieto en el improvisado agarre que ejercía el gemelo sobre él—. ¿Dó-nde estoy…?

—Te traje hasta libra, creo que bebiste demasiado —comentó Kanon divertido a un cansado Dohko.

—Ya veo…

—Hace mucho que no tomabas ¿cierto?

Dohko lo miró con una sonrisa cansada. —Por lo que recuerdo he estado más de doscientos años que no salía de esta forma.

El griego parpadeo sorprendido, si se colocaba a pensar en Dohko como guerrero era una verdadera leyenda, uno de esos hombres honorables que entregan todo por la causa por la que luchan, siempre fue conocido como el antiguo maestro, el más sabio de todos. Alguien que debe ser recordado no como hombre sino como un poderoso caballero, pero el tenerlo en esas condiciones junto a su lado, sosteniendo su peso con sus manos, ayudándolo a moverse para llegar a su hogar, hacía que su figura de duro caballero se humanizara, que le diera un toque más mortal.

—Bueno supongo que cualquier día es bueno para comenzar a disfrutar de la vida humana —la mirada de Kanon se tiño de una suavidad inusual en su persona de aire cínico y desvergonzado. Dohko lograba sacar sus instintos más escondidos, la amabilidad y proclividad al afecto. Con la única persona que había llegado a sentir una especie de apego verdadero había sido únicamente con su hermano, aun así el contacto y las palabras con este eran limitadas, pero Dohko le inspiraba un aire de confianza y tranquilidad que no tenía con nadie más.

—Gracias por traerme —en un tropezón Dohko casi se va contra el suelo, pero el gemelo rápidamente lo atrapó evitando que se azotara contra la losa de piedra de la entrada del templo de libra. Ninguno de los dos supo cómo pasó en realidad, quizás sería la combinación del alcohol en su sistema, sumado a la cercanía de sus rostros, pero en solo unos segundos sus labios se habían juntado en un sorpresivo beso, para Kanon la sensación del contacto con los labios del custodio de libra era sumamente cálida y dulce, deseaba mucho más. En un impulso profundizo el beso, con más ahínco presionó los labios del libriano, este un poco más lento a causa de los efectos del alcohol devolvió el contacto con algo de torpeza, sin embargo gustoso de lo que empezaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo y razonamiento se dejó llevar; Dohko colocó sus manos a la altura del pecho de Kanon y tomó el control del beso. El gemelo se sorprendió de la actitud del chino, pero no comentó nada, solo se dejó hacer, su mente estaba nublada, por lo que el séptimo caballero le provocaba. Dohko en un gesto más atrevido coló su mano por debajo de la camisa de Kanon, acarició con parsimonia el abdomen trabajado del gemelo. Kanon ahogó un gemido que pugnaba por salir. El geminiano sabía que si continuaban no habría manera de detenerse, Dohko estaba alcoholizado y sus decisiones no eran guiadas por su juicio. Contra todos sus instintos y deseos terminó de alejarse de las manos juguetonas del chino.

—Esto no está bien Dohko, tú no estás en todos tus sentidos y…

El libriano estampó un nuevo beso contra Kanon imposibilitándole el habla.

—No necesito consejos de qué hacer con mi vida Kanon, soy un hombre adulto que ha vivido muchas cosas, además ambos somos responsables por nuestras acciones, lo que pase hoy solo quedará entre nosotros.

El gemelo se sorprendió de lo coherente que parecía Dohko, quizás el chino estaba más consciente de lo que se imaginaba.

—No creo que sea prudente —algo en el corazón le decía a Kanon que si aceptaba pasar la noche con Dohko su perspectiva de la vida en general podría cambiar, él creía sentir algo por el chino, pero no estaba seguro de que era, quizás un cariño muy grande, pero el cual en solo un paso podría transformarse en amor, dándole así la llave a Dohko de poder destruir algo más que su corazón si las cosas entre ellos no resultaban.

—¿Kanon de Géminis tiene miedo de pasar una noche conmigo?, créeme no muerdo, demasiado.

Kanon sonrió sarcástico, él no sabía cuan cerca estaba de la verdad, sentía temor, temor de amar y ser herido, pues sabía que Dohko no sentía nada por él, al menos no de esa forma, solo bastaba ver como de vez en cuando miraba anhelante hacia los templos superiores; Kanon tenía más o menos una idea clara de quien era quien ocupaba en ocasiones los pensamientos del libriano, pero lo que se preguntaba era porque jamás le había dicho nada, si han pasado tanto tiempo juntos.

—No, no tengo miedo, pero esto no es lo mejor, ni es lo que tu deseas —habló el gemelo seriamente, pero sin llegar a portar una expresión dura—. Dohko, yo por ti siento algo más que amistad, pero también soy consciente de que no me ves de otra manera, más que como un compañero. No te digo que te amo, porque no es así, solo sé que me gustas mucho, y es por eso que quiero lo mejor para ti.

Dohko sintió que todo el alcohol se evaporaba de sus venas al instante, miró a Kanon fijamente, él tenía razón, no lo amaba, su mente aún estaba en las posibilidades de lo que pudo haber tenido con Shion, pero que con el pasar de los años se fueron esfumando por la lejanía y la atadura de los deberes. Desde que tenía memoria sentía un vacío en el interior cuando pensaba en Shion de esa manera, el no saberse correspondido lo destrozó en variadas ocasiones. Y ahora solo deseaba un momento de consuelo, un momento de olvido. Olvidar lo que nunca pudo ser.

Con Kanon había formado un fuerte vínculo de amistad y camaradería, el gemelo le agradaba y no quería perder lo que tenían, ahora se sentía como un tonto, se había dejado llevar por su tristeza y el alcohol en su cabeza, como un idiota había dañado a Kanon, sin siquiera haberlo planeado. Y es que después de todo Kanon era el sueño de todo ser, podía ser alguien parco y parecer casi sin escrúpulos, pero cuando se le conocía era alguien muy leal, comprensivo, hasta cariñoso, eso sin contar su evidente atractivo físico. ¿Cómo no caer rendido ante el deseo?

—Kanon yo…

—Déjalo así Dohko, mejor olvidémoslo —el gemelo le sonrió a Dohko como forma de despedida, iba a dar un paso fuera de libra cuando el chino lo asió con fuerza del brazo y le estampó un beso.

—Dame tiempo, solo eso te pido, debo aprender a dejar el pasado atrás y quizás con tu ayuda pueda lograrlo.

—Yo…

—Solo piénsalo —Dohko volvió a darle un nuevo beso y seguidamente se perdió entre las sombras de su templo.

Kanon quedó estoico en la entrada de libra sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar, se llevó una mano a los labios y los acarició con suavidad. Una fugaz sonrisa adornó su rostro, mientras procesaba todo y emprendía marcha a su templo.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Shion había bajado hasta libra cuando sintió el cosmos de Dohko atravesar la barrera de Athena, se demoró algunos minutos en bajar caminando desde el templo principal sin que nadie notara su presencia. Le hubiera gustado poder teletransportarse, pero la barrera inutilizaba su kinésis dentro del Santuario.

Cuando llegó por los alrededores de escorpio, percibió un segundo cosmos, el cual reconoció de inmediato, una creciente molestia nació en él, ¿Qué se supone que hacia Dohko a esas horas del noches y en compañía de ese gemelo?

Cuando llegó a la entrada de libra, quiso hacer arder su cosmos a manera de aviso, pero se arrepintió al instante, eso no solo llamaría la atención de los ocupantes de la casa, sino de todos los que estuvieran alrededor. Al final optó por entrar en silencio y sorprenderlo, sin embargo quien se llevó la sorpresa fue él mismo. Dohko estaba besando a Kanon, de una manera no apta para ser vista, y además de eso acariciaba con parsimonia el abdomen del gemelo. Shion sintió perder la respiración, sus piernas le fallaban, tuvo que sujetarse de una columna para no caer. Su corazón dolía como nunca, una punzada le impedía realizar movimientos firmes, un nudo se le formó en la garganta, no soportaba ver por más tiempo la escena. Se sentía desfallecer. Con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas salió de libra, Shion tomó el camino por la zona subterránea para no toparse con cualquier otra persona, no deseaba ver a nadie. Las imágenes de ambos juntos le pasaban una y otra vez por la cabeza, veía a Dohko en brazos de otro, y eso lo hacía sentir miserable. Una ola de celos y tristeza lo invadió, Shion se sintió desolado, siempre creyó que solo le bastaba con la amistad y la presencia de Dohko en el Santuario, que no necesitaba nada más, pero esta noche se dio cuenta del craso error que había estado cometiendo por años. Jamás pudo olvidar a Dohko, lo seguía amando, pero ahora parecía ser demasiado tarde, no podría confesar su amor a quien más apreciaba, pues este parecía haber seguido su vida, sin él de por medio.


	5. ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

**Capítulo 5: ¿Qué es lo que sientes?**

* * *

**_Saint Seiya ni sus persaonajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

**Hola traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic, espero les guste. Este es el penúltimo capítulo, ya esta por acabar.**

**Saludos :)**

* * *

Milo vio con algo de confusión la habitación en donde se encontraba, con la cabeza martillándole se levantó pesaroso, recordaba la borrachera que se había mandado el día anterior, la resaca si bien no era tan fuerte como de costumbre, si era lo suficiente para colocarlo de mal humor. Su intención nunca fue llegar a esos extremos, pero la discusión con el acuariano aún retumbaba en su mente.

Prestó más atención al lugar, se le hacía familiarmente conocido; buceo en su memoria y recordaba haberse quedado en el templo de Death para evitar una nueva confrontación con Camus la noche anterior. Divisó la oscuridad por la ventana, eso significaba que todavía era de madrugada, aunque se veía una pálida línea azulada en el horizonte signo de que estaba por amanecer, según los cálculos de Milo debían ser cercanos a las siete de la mañana. El silencio reinaba en el cuarto templo, Milo se vistió y salió con rapidez rumbo a su templo, debía darse una buena ducha y lavarse los dientes para quitar el sabor amargo de su boca que se había formado en ella mientras dormía. Más al llegar no se esperaba la imagen de Camus durmiendo en uno de sus sofás, jamás pensó que el undécimo custodio fuera capaz de permanecer toda la noche aguardando su arribo. Casi se sentía mal de haberlo dejado ahí toda la noche, pero de verdad no quería seguir discutiendo más con él, no le agradaba para nada las últimas interacciones a gritos que habían estado manteniendo. Todavía no entendía la actitud de su mejor amigo, todo había comenzado cuando comenzó a frecuentar el bar de su prima, no era pecado querer visitar a la poca familia que le quedaba, su prima pequeña era como su hermana, sus tíos habían muerto cuando ella era solo una niña y ambos habían sido criados por su abuela.

Milo observó con atención el semblante de acuario, dormido se veía más pacífico que de costumbre; siempre portando su rostro frio e inescrutable, un cambio no le hacía nada mal. Decidió dejarlo dormir un poco más, después de todo aún era temprano. Fue hasta su habitación con paso silencioso, recogió una manta de ella y volvió a la sala para tapar a Camus del frío.

Su siguiente parada fue la ducha, la caída de agua tibia sobre sus contracturados músculos cayó como una bendición del cielo. El aseo le venía bien y calmaba sus crecientes nervios, sabía que debería dar una explicación cuando el francés despertara, si no ¿Por qué se quedaría en escorpio hasta esas alturas? Y él estaba dispuesto a conversar, no podía permitir que la situación fuese más lejos, tenían que resolver sus diferencias, aunque este no supiera cuales fueran exactamente, pues la única diferencia que existía desde antes de que comenzaran sus discusiones eran las visitas a su prima.

_"Celos"_, le llegó la voz de Kanon a la mente, ayer durante su noche de parranda el geminiano había insinuado los motivos del comportamiento del acuariano, pero él jamás llego a creer esas palabras, Camus no era de esos.

Milo se movió por el resto de la hora con silencio por los pasillos del templo, una vez limpio y bien despierto se dirigió a la cocina, el hambre había empezado a hacerse presente, quizás sería pesado comer algo de carne y huevos, pero tenía apetito, freír algo de tocinos y huevos no le haría mal. Coloco a hervir los granos de café que había molido con anterioridad. El olor a café tostado comenzó a llenar el ambiente llegando hasta la sala.

Camus se removía, el olor a café tostado llegó de golpe a sus fosas nasales, el ruido de cacharros y utensilios de la cocina fue el que término de llevarse su sueño, su espalda adolorida le hizo emitir un leve gemido de protesta, se había quedado dormido en el sofá del templo de escorpio, mientras esperaba a ese bicho latoso. El muy descarado ni siquiera se había presentado a su templo, quizás había pasado toda la noche en el bar, al pensar en eso cierta rabia lo recorrió, la presencia de la chica del bar le crispaba los nervios, no le gustaba su cercanía con el escorpión. Todavía somnoliento y con los miembros acalambrados se levantó del sillón, por los ruidos era obvio que Milo estaba devuelta, no sabía si reprenderlo o no por su salida de la noche anterior, después de todos solo eran amigos, Milo era una persona adulta y podía hacer de su vida lo que quisiera, sin embargo eso no le agradaba, estar apartado de Milo hacia que se le formara un nudo en el estómago, siempre habían sido cercanos y ahora…parecía que solo servían para pelear.

Milo estaba tan concentrado cocinando que no notó la presencia del acuariano cuando ingresó a la cocina. Camus se le quedó viendo de manera inescrutable por algunos momentos, Milo se veía tranquilo, demasiado. El francés decidió no perturbarlo, no sería justo, tal parecía que al menos Milo se había preocupado por él, sino cómo explicaría la manta que estaba sobre él cuando despertó. Quizás debería hablar con él de todo el asunto de la chica, si aclaraban todo podrían al menos convivir en paz. Aunque el mayor deseo que tenía era decirle lo que sentía y ser correspondido, pero no podía, no tenía el valor, y no soportaría perderlo, su amistad y compañía siempre le han sido muy valiosos.

—Milo… —Camus llamó con suavidad, intentando no asustar a Milo que estaba friendo algo de tocino.

El escorpión pegó un leve salto, no lo suficiente para hacer saltar el aceite, pero si lo suficiente para mover el sartén del fuego. Milo volteó algo contrariado.

—Camus…

El aludido sonrió, sabía lo que debería estar pensando su querido amigo, seguramente preparándose para un regaño.

—Buenos días Milo —contestó amablemente, con algo de risa en su interior, ver el rostro compungido de su amigo era muy gracioso.

—Cam, eh hola, yo…

—Huele bien —mencionó indicando el sartén caliente—, pondré la mesa para que desayunemos —Camus se acercó a un mueble cercano al escorpión para sacar lo que iba a necesitar, se mordió el labio para evitar que una risa saliera de su boca, ver al Milo descolocado y mudo no era de todos los días.

—Eh, si claro —confundido el griego regresó a su labor, no sabía que le había picado a Camus, pensaba que cuando despertara se encargaría de encararlo y reclamarle, pero fue al contrario, se comportaba amable y cálido, agradecía a los dioses por ese momento de paz con el aguador. Una débil sonrisa adornó su rostro. Parece que las cosas empezarían a cambiar.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

La mañana siguiente para Dohko fue dura, con lentitud se levantó de su cama, mientras se agarraba la cabeza con una de sus manos. Hacía muchos años que no bebía de esa manera, el dolor de cabeza que cargaba era insoportable. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y la boca seca. Los labios endurecidos se sentían ásperos al toque de sus dedos. Al sentir el tacto de su boca recordó lo acontecido con Kanon la noche anterior, era obvio que su inhibición y palabras atrevidas habían comenzado por su alto estado etílico, pero… Lo último que le dijo a Kanon aún le resonaba en la cabeza _«Dame tiempo, solo eso te pido, debo aprender a dejar el pasado atrás y quizás con tu ayuda pueda lograrlo»_, ¿sería capaz de cumplir lo pronunciado?, ahora que estaba en su plena consciencia las dudas comenzaban a asomar, es cierto que sentía una fuerte química y atracción por el gemelo, pero ¿sería suficiente para sentar las bases de una relación?, más teniendo en cuenta de que su alma y corazón no habían podido olvidar del todo a Shion. Aún mantenían alguna ilusión y esperanza. Dohko estaba confundido, no sabía para que lado tirar más fuerte, ¿hacia el pasado o hacia el futuro?, la respuesta debería ser demasiado lógica, siempre hay que mirar al futuro, él mismo lo ha dicho desde que tiene memoria, el futuro nos entrega nuevos horizontes e infinitas posibilidades, y el pasado solo nos llena de melancolía y obstáculos. Si quería avanzar y adaptarse debía olvidar a Shion, la única manera de hacerlo era dejar de pensar en la inútil ilusión que todavía rodeaba su corazón. Debería decirle lo que siente, más específicamente lo que está pasando por su cabeza, necesitaba liberar lo que por tanto tiempo había estado reteniendo, de esa manera podría ser libre. Shion lo rechazaría, más él le explicaría sus intenciones de empezar de nuevo y que ahora se le estaba presentando una nueva oportunidad, le gustaría que Shion entendiese su posición y pudieran seguir siendo amigos.

—Lo mejor será ir a verlo cuanto antes —Dohko solo suspiró, prefería ir por voluntad propia, estaba seguro que el lemuriano ya estaría enterado de su escapada y el sermón que recibiría sería en grande.

El chino una vez se hubo bañado y quitado la sensación pastosa de la boca se encaminó hacia el recinto patriarcal, el paso por las casas superiores no fue más que una faena de cada día.

Dohko saludó con respeto a los soldados que moraban en el templo más alto del Santuario de Athena, estos emitieron una leve inclinación de cabeza. El libriano se adentró con paso seguro, divisó el gran salón y no halló nada. Dohko consideró un poco la hora de la mañana llegando a la conclusión de que el patriarca debería estar aún en sus habitaciones. El chino avanzó con rapidez, mientras más pronto encarara a su amigo todo saldría mejor. Los aposentos del sumo pontífice se encontraban bastante más lejanos que la biblioteca y el despacho, el ariano siempre cuidaba de mantener su privacidad. Dohko tocó a la gran puerta oscura, más nadie contesto. Frunciendo el ceño tomó la manilla y con algo de fuerza logró destrabarla, con cautela empujó la puerta, no vaya a ser que Shion todavía estuviera durmiendo. Tal como se lo temía el "Gran Patriarca" aún estaba en el séptimo sueño, Dohko dejó escapar un suspiro, lo dejaría durmiendo y que descansara. Sin embargo antes de marcharse el chino le echó un vistazo a la figura de Shion, este se veía tenso a pesar de la constante respiración que se oía en el cuarto, su rostro estaba ojeroso y con algunos rastros de lágrimas, aquello extrañó al chino, ¿Por qué Shion habría estado llorando? Dohko estaba dudoso, sentía la urgencia de saber que había pasado con Shion, pero su instinto protector lo llamaba a dejarlo descansar. El dilema mental del séptimo caballero se vio interrumpido por un murmullo.

—Dohko… —era la voz de Shion, a pesar de estar dormido, él llamaba a Dohko; el chino se acercó más al lecho para poder examinar al lemuriano con mayor detalle, su semblante estaba intranquilo, casi angustiado. Al momento siguiente Shion comenzó a removerse entre las sábanas, sollozaba levemente. Con un fuerte gemido el lemuriano saltó sobre su cama despertándose espantado, su respiración estaba agitada, las malditas imágenes de la noche anterior aunado a los vívidos sueños que tenía con Dohko alejándose de él, lo perturbaban al punto de hacerlo entrar en desesperación, con dolor hundió su rostro entre sus manos mientras más lagrimas anegaban sus ojos. Entre la desorientación del brusco despertar y el dolor Shion no se percató de la presencia extra en su cuarto.

Cuando Dohko vio reaccionar a Shion de tan mala manera decidió aproximarse con cuidado, quería que éste pudiera mantener la calma, intentó hablar con tono suave.

—Shion —el llamado fue tenue, tanto que el lemuriano no lo oyó, Dohko lo intentó una vez más, un poco más fuerte—. Shion…

El aludido levanto la cara sorprendido ante el reconocimiento de la voz, sus ojos rojos se posaron en las dos esmeraldas preocupadas que lo veían fijamente.

—¿Dohko?

—Shion, ¿Estás bien? —el chino con algo más de seguridad se acercó por completo al lecho.

El patriarca veía a Dohko estupefacto, ¿Qué hacía él ahí? ¿Acaso era otro de sus sueños, donde él se alejaría de su lado?

—Dohko ¿Eres tú? —preguntó dudoso.

El chino tanteó la frente de Shion, pero parecía no tener fiebre.

—¿Qué te paso Shion?

El ariano trago fuerte, sentía un nudo profundo en el estómago y su rostro se sentía cansado, tanto llanto llegó a agotarlo y las pesadillas habían impedido su descanso. Poco a poco Shion tomó consciencia plena de la situación, estaba en su habitación, había tenido un mal sueño y ahora Dohko estaba frente a él con semblante preocupado palpando su rostro en busca de algún indicio de fiebre.

—Dohko… —los párpados le pesaban a Shion, pero tenía que mantener la atención—, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

El chino frunció el ceño, ¿Cómo le salía con esa pregunta?, cuando segundos antes lo había visto quebrarse.

—Eso no importa ahora, me preocupas tú, tienes rastros de lágrimas y tu rostro se ve horrible.

_Tú eres él causante de mi dolor, _pensó apesadumbrado Shion.

—Nada Dohko, solo tuve pesadillas

—Te conozco Shion, estás mintiendo, siempre arrugas la nariz cuando lo haces —mencionó Dohko señalando la arruga sobre la nariz del ariano.

—No lo hago.

—Shion…, ¿No confías en mí?, ¿Qué te pasó?

El ariano cerró fuertemente los ojos, ¿Qué que le paso?, prácticamente lo vio entregándose a aquel gemelo, mientras su corazón se quebraba por el amor callado que sentía.

—Nada que puedas resolver.

—No te vuelvas cabezota ahora.

—Dohko déjame solo.

—No hasta que me digas que paso.

—No lo haré.

—Shion…

El patriarca comenzaba a fastidiarse, la causa patente de su dolor estaba interrogándolo acerca de una herida que apenas podía soportar.

—¡Me siento destrozado por que te acostaste con Kanon! —aquella declaración fue tan imprevista para el ariano como para Dohko, Shion en cuanto se percató de sus palabras se tapó la boca y agachó la cabeza escondiéndose entre sus largos y revueltos cabellos.

Dohko se petrificó, ¿Qué estaba diciendo Shion? ¿Acostarse con Kanon?, eso no había pasado, aunque estuvo cerca, pero… ¿Shion como sabía eso? La conclusión fue más que rápida.

—Nos viste ¿cierto?

Shion desvió su cabeza y se encogió en su lecho, no tenía el valor de ver a Dohko.

—Shion… —Dohko intentó llamarlo, más éste se negó. El chino suspiró, no sabía cómo tratar con el lemuriano. No estaba seguro de cómo tratar con la declaración del ariano. ¿Qué quería decirle con todo eso?—. Por favor mírame, tenemos que aclarar todo esto.

—Vete Dohko —las palabras de Shion sonaban distantes.

—Ya te dije que no lo haré —el custodio de libra se acercó al lecho del patriarca, se encimó sobre la colcha y con una de sus manos levantó el rostro del lemuriano. No iba a dejarle escapatoria, debían hablar—. No me apartes, sabes que tenemos que conversar.

Los ojos de Shion titilaban, se sentía sobrecogido, la mirada de Dohko siempre había sido intensa, y esa era una de las cosas que más amaba de él, su capacidad de encandilar solo con un vistazo. Shion pudo observar en mejor ángulo el rostro del chino, en sus facciones eran patentes la preocupación y el desconcierto. Sabía que lo había turbado declarándole esas palabras, ¿qué estaría pensando de su persona?

—¿Qué quieres de mi Dohko?

—Solo la verdad Shion, nada más, hay algo que quiero aclarar y necesito de tu ayuda para tomar una decisión —explicó el chino con una mirada enigmática.

—¿Qué deseas saber?

Dohko lo observó decidido, si la respuesta de Shion era la que esperaba todo podría cambiar entre ellos.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?


	6. Lo que dicta el corazón

**Capítulo 6: Lo que dicta el corazón**

* * *

**_Saint Seiya ni sus persaonajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

**Hola traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Iba a subirlo hace varios días, pero enfermé y no pude acercarme mucho a la pc, recién ahora estoy recuperándome un poco. Espero poder pasarme más seguido.**

**Este es el último capítulo. Disfrútenlo, todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos.**

* * *

Él sabía que a pesar de las palabras que Dohko le había prodigado, su corazón siempre diría otra cosa, pues es muy difícil arrancar de tu ser sentimientos que se vienen gestando hace más de doscientos años, por no decir imposible.

El paso de la noche y la claridad del día le habían dado una nueva perspectiva a todo lo que rondaba en su mente. Que más le hubiera gustado a él poder luchar por Dohko y dar todo de sí para ser el vencedor, pero no se puede luchar una batalla que está pérdida desde el comienzo. En esos mismos instantes Kanon sentía el cosmos alterado del patriarca, era una esencia sumamente sutil, casi imperceptible, pero él siempre tuvo un extraordinario manejo del cosmos, por lo que cosas tan nimias como rastrear una energía era un juego de niños. También sentía al séptimo custodio llegar al templo principal, Kanon bien sabía la debilidad que el chino tenía por el lemuriano mayor, él no dejaría las cosas así, se encargaría de investigar qué es lo que estaba pasando, y en el momento en que ocurra eso, él como opción pasará a segundo plano. Pues el amor de Dohko hacia Shion ha sido capaz de traspasar eras, y el por más astuto que fuera no podría competir.

Todavía recordaba la esencia del Sumo pontífice en el séptimo templo cuando había llevado ebrio a Dohko hasta libra, no estaba del todo seguro cuanto habría visto, pero por el estado de perturbación y dolor que presentaba el cosmos de Shion fue lo suficiente para destrozarlo.

Kanon solo suspiró a la vez que miraba en dirección de los templos superiores, géminis se sentía tan solitario sin Saga en él. Quizás él también debería partir por un tiempo, estar lejos le ayudará a dejar de lado las pocas ilusiones que había estado haciéndose a pesar de decirse constantemente que aquello no funcionaría.

—¡¿Kanon?! —el gemelo escuchó una voz llamándole, era fuerte y muy estruendosa, Aioria era el único que solía llamarlo de esa manera tan despreocupada y poco sutil.

—Ya voy gato.

—¡Vaya!, al fin logro encontrarte, me dejaste plantado con el entrenamiento durante la tarde.

—Tenía cosas que hacer.

—¿Qué estarías haciendo para volver a más de la medianoche?

—¿Estas vigilando mis pasos gato?

Aioria bufó. —Ya quisieras, no olvides que por tu culpa estoy atado a las guardias nocturnas, simplemente sentí tu cosmos entrar al santuario.

—¿Andas de chismoso Aioria? —Kanon sonrió burlonamente, le encantaba molestar al quinto custodio, siempre se salía de quicio cada vez que lo molestaba. Esa pequeña pelea estaba sirviéndole para dejar de lado sus melancólicos pensamientos, Aioria siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa socarrona o una buena mueca burlona, gesto que por supuesto era considerado por el leonino como un agravio, agravio que nunca lograba resarcir, por lo que con el transcurrir del tiempo las dejó pasar como una muestra de amistad del gemelo, pues era el único que en verdad amaba sacarlo de sus cabales.

—Te podría decir unas cuantas cosas, pero sería como hablar con una pared.

Kanon se río abiertamente, Aioria solo negó, aunque por alguna razón se sintió más aliviado al ver a Kanon más relajado y siendo más él mismo, cuando ingresó a Géminis, vio al gemelo melancólico y taciturno viendo hacia los templos superiores, su semblante generalmente arisco y huraño, yacía triste e inquieto, a Aioria esa expresión no le agrado para nada, ante el solo pensamiento de que algo atormentara a Kanon se le estrujó el corazón. Aunque jamás entendió la razón por la cual siempre se preocupaba tanto por el gemelo, siempre estaría ahí para tenderle la mano.

—Eres todo un niño Aioria.

—¡No soy un niño! —esa afirmación le había dolido al quinto custodio, el gemelo lo consideraba un crio al cual tenían que proteger, pero él no era un mocoso, era un poderoso guerrero de Athena, y se lo demostraría, tarde o temprano. Es por eso que había ido a buscarlo para el entrenamiento, quería que viera que no era un niño—. Te patearía el trasero en menos de un segundo.

El gemelo rodó los ojos, definitivamente Aioria tenía un carácter explosivo, pero no lo podía negar, se divertía con él, a pesar de considerarlo un niño. Quizás si se quedaba junto Aioria, todas las ideas y pensamientos insanos de su mente podrían empezar a cambiar y tal vez hasta desaparecer, después de todo el leonino si sabía dar una buena pelea, aunque eso es algo que no admitiría en voz alta.

—Bien Aioria, te patearé el trasero, y después tú me invitarás el desayuno y el almuerzo.

—Ya querrías, te ganaré y deberás ser tú el que invite la comida

Sin mirada hacia atrás y pensamientos melancólicos Kanon tiró de Aioria para dirigirse a las inmediaciones del coliseo, quizás su historia con Dohko nunca pudo tener un comienzo, pero al menos tendría los recuerdos de los buenos días que pasaron juntos y la alentadora posibilidad de que su corazón no albergaba tanto resentimiento y odio como él solía creer hasta hace algún tiempo, era más humano de lo que se imaginaba y eso la hacía comprender que la redención existía.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

¿Qué respuesta iba a darle a Dohko?, ¿Cómo se supone que debía reaccionar? El chino estaba frente a él cuestionándole sus sentimientos, justamente en el momento donde se sentía más vulnerable y expuesto, ¿Cómo dar una respuesta apropiada y lógica para no ser herido nuevamente?, su corazón palpitante y testarudo pulsaba frenéticamente ante la mera posibilidad de revelar el secreto que por tantos años había guardado en lo más recóndito, un estúpido anhelo afloraba en sí, ante el mero pensamientos de ser correspondido, pero eso no era más que un deseo de su alma, más su mente más fría y calculadora, pensaba en el sufrimiento y dolor, y solo la negación llegaba a sí. ¿Qué debía hacer, seguir a su corazón o a su mente?, sabía que las palabras que salieran de su boca en esos momentos cambiarían por completo su relación con Dohko, debía ser prudente.

—Dohko, yo…no…

—Dime la verdad Shion —proclamó con vehemencia el libriano al ver el miedo y la mentira instaladas en las pupilas de del lemuriano. Él conocía como la palma de su mano al ariano, cada gesto, cada movimiento, cada palabras, tantos años le dieron el conocimiento para leerlo como un libro abierto y saber cuándo intentaba engañarlo—, nada más.

Shion se sorprendió, ¿Cómo es que sabía Dohko que…?, negó con la cabeza, el chino siempre fue así, siempre leyéndolo y descubriendo sus intentos de engaños, era muy ingenuo de su parte querer siquiera intentarlo.

—Nunca he podido mentirte, ni siquiera ahora que mis pensamientos desfilan por mi mente como un tren desbocado, mil y unas palabras pasan, todas ellas falsas frases que quiero pronunciar para que no sepas cual es mi pesar —el tono de Shion fue tan desolado que descoloco a Dohko, hace mucho tiempo que no oía hablar de esa manera a su viejo amigo.

—Shion nos conocemos hace tanto…, que las mentiras están demás, siempre te he dicho que la mente es muy influenciable, se deja llevar por la adrenalina del momento y evalúa según sea lo mejor para ella, es por eso que siempre querrá escapar del miedo y todo lo que nos asusta. Sabes que cuando eso pasa debes escuchar a tu corazón pues…

—Él es el único que conoce los verdaderos deseos de nuestra alma —Shion completo la frase que Dohko intentaba comunicarle, claro que la recordaba, siempre lo haría, esa había sido una de las últimas lecciones que le había legado su maestro, y él como buen discípulo siempre había repetido sus palabras, hasta el punto de muchas veces llegar a influenciar al chino—. Lo sé Dohko, créeme que lo sé.

—Entonces no tengas miedo —el séptimo custodio tomó una de las manos de Shion, este se ruborizó ante el mero contacto—, solo pronuncia las palabras de tu corazón sin temor.

El aludido cerró los ojos e inspiró fuertemente, no estaba de acuerdo con lo que iba a hacer, pero no tenía alternativas, habían sido demasiados los años de mentiras así mismo acerca de la presencia de Dohko y sus sentimientos, que ya no podía esconderse más.

—Eres todo para mí Dohko, eres a quien más amo y siempre lo haré, es por eso que me destrozó verte con Kanon.

Dohko sonrió ante las palabras de Shion, sus sospechas se habían confirmado, cada actitud y renuencia del lemuriano conjuraban en su cabeza ciertas ideas que necesitaban confirmación, la cual había tenido mediante la confesión del ariano.

—Fueron tanto los siglos que anhele escuchar eso de tus labios.

Shion que aún mantenía los ojos cerrados lo abrió de golpe al escuchar al chino, su corazón le dolía al dar cada palpitar de lo fuerte que golpeaba, su estómago hecho un nudo no le permitía expresarse con claridad.

—Dohko tú… —los nervios asolaban al pontífice, tenía más esperanza de la tuvo en muchos siglos pasados, ¿Es posible que hayan desaprovechado el tiempo como dos tontos, solo por sus miedos?

—Te amo Shion y eso no cambiará, por mucho que lo intente, aunque otras personas lleguen a mi vida, siempre será tu rostro el que veré frente mío.

Nuevamente lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de Shion, pero esta vez no de tristeza, sino de alivio y mucho amor, Dohko lo quería, como él lo hacía, sus palabras eran bálsamo para su magullado corazón, aunque no lo curaban por completo, la cicatriz del gemelo y la imagen de día anterior seguía rondado su cabeza.

—¿Qué hay de Kanon?

El chino se estremeció; Kanon…, no podía evitar lo que estaba por venir, no podía estar con el gemelo, su corazón siempre le ha pertenecido a Shion, y por más que él intentase cambiar eso, no pasaría.

—Debo aclarar las cosas con él y decirle que a quien amo eres tú —Dohko hizo una leve mueca de dolor—, no quería causarle sufrimiento, él es un buen amigo.

—Te encariñaste con él.

Dohko le asintió, esperaba que su amistad con Kanon se pudiera mantener, no le agradaría perderlo.

—Bastante, es un buen amigo, me ha ayudado más de lo que podría pagar.

—¿A qué te refieres? —a Shion no le agradó la insinuación de que el gemelo lo ha ayudado más de lo que podría pagarle

—Sí, gracias a él pude venir contigo y decirte lo que sentía.

Shion frunció el ceño en desacuerdo con el chino.

—Más bien tú me obligaste a confesarme contigo, después dijiste que me querías.

Dohko rodó los ojos, Shion definitivamente pertenecía al signo Aries, ¿Quién podías ser tan testarudo?

—Eres tan cabezota Shion, aunque a pesar de eso te amo —sin esperar más agarró de sorpresa a Shion y encaramándose sobre él se encargó de besarlo de la forma en la que siempre anhelo, con amor y pasión, Shion algo descolocado por el arrebato del chino se demoró en contestar, sin embargo en cuanto reaccionó le devolvió el contacto con el mismo ímpetu, con el deseo de siglos de un amor escondido.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Para extrañes de escorpio el desayuno con Camus fue tranquilo y ameno, durante la comida no tocaron el tema de su salida del día anterior. Camus decidió dejar de lado su enojo y recelo. Quería disfrutar de un ambiente amigable con Milo para variar. No podía dejarse dominar todo el tiempo por sus celos.

Sin embargo para Milo la actitud del aguador era sumamente discordante con su personalidad, primero el impulso de la molestia y la furia, y luego ahora…calma absoluta, el escorpión no era de las personas que se quedaban con la duda rondando en su cabeza cuando le asaltaban las ideas. Era alguien directo cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, pero también prudente. Si quería que Camus le respondiese con la mayor sinceridad debería preguntar con sutileza.

—Cam —mencionó Milo con el tono más amable posible—, ¿Sigues enojado conmigo?

El acuariano levantó la cabeza ante la interrogante del escorpión. Pensó por unos segundos su respuesta, ¿Seguía molesto con Milo?, todo el enojo que había sufrido era producto de los celos, nada más. Quería mantener la paz con el escorpión, por lo que no podía dejarse llevar por los impulsos de su enardecido corazón. Sin embargo deseaba conocer cuál era la relación de él con la muchacha del bar, después de todo siempre los veía juntos y eso ya era suficiente motivo para hacerlo sospechar.

—No Milo, no estoy enojado contigo.

—Pero si estuviste molesto.

Camus suspiró, el griego no dejaría el tema, conocía a su amigo como la palma de su mano, cuando este quería ser insistente no paraba por nada del mundo hasta querer averiguar lo que deseaba.

—No me gusta que bebas en exceso Milo, me preocupa tu salud y bienestar.

—¿Solo eso? —cuestionó Milo algo decepcionado, el escorpión pensó que tal vez Camus sentía algo más por él.

Camus se percató del semblante repentino de desencanto del heleno, algo perturbaba a su amigo, algo de lo que no estaba enterado.

—Eres mi mejor amigo tonto, es normal que me sienta molesto cuando veo que estás haciendo estupideces y que no me escuchas cuando te advierto.

Milo hizo una mueca «Eres mi mejor amigo», esa maldita palabra, tal parecía que para el acuariano él no significaba nada más; Kanon se había equivocado, Camus no estaba celoso, solo estaba preocupado.

Un dolor agudo se apoderó de su corazón, jamás creyó que sería tan doloroso comprobar que Camus no lo quería de la misma manera.

—No te preocupes Cam, yo no solo voy al bar a beber —Milo emitió una leve sonrisa intentando aparentar alegría.

—A sí… —Camus frenó el exceso de pensamientos nada apropiados que pasaban por su mente, la frase que pronunció Milo podía tener muchas interpretaciones, él podía ir a hacer cualquier cosa a ese lugar, no solo ir a meterse con esa chica…, los intentos de Camus de alejar la imagen de esa rubia fracasó completamente, quizás Milo tenía algo con ella y es por eso que iba tan seguido—, debe o mucho en realidad, solo voy a visitar a Alysa más seguido ahora que está cerca.

—¿Alysa?, ¿Quién es ella?

Milo parpadeó, ¿No le había hablado a Camus de ella?, creía que si lo había hecho.

—La dueña del bar, la chica rubia.

—Ah ella —el tono de Camus era seco, tal parecía que sus pensamientos no estaban tan mal encaminados, Milo y esa chiquilla eran más cercanos de lo que se imaginaba, quizás hasta tendrían una relación. No quería compartir a Milo con nadie, menos con una mujer como ella—. Milo ¿Crees que sea buena idea ir a visitar tantas veces a la dueña de una taberna?

—Bar-Restaurant —aclaró el griego.

—¿Disculpa?

—No es una taberna, es un Bar-Restaurant.

—Como sea Milo —Camus estaba comenzando a enfadarse, quería que el octavo custodio se alejase de ese lugar como fuera—. Por tu imagen no es bueno que sigas yendo.

Milo frunció el ceño si comprender del todo la renuencia de Camus para visitar a su prima, era su única familia y no iba a dejarla sola.

—Camus —el escorpión habló severamente, Camus era a quien amaba, pero su prima era como su pequeña hermanita—, a mí no me interesa lo que piense el resto del mundo, Alysa es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, si no es la más, no voy a dejarla por nada.

El acuariano lo miró sorprendido, jamás pensó que Milo le hablase de esa manera, le dolía que Milo tuviera sus ojos en otro rostro.

—La quieres ¿verdad?

—Más que nada en este mundo Camus.

¿Qué se supone que debía decirle ante esa declaración que le había hecho?, Milo prácticamente le había confesado que quería a otra persona, eso lo destrozaba, pensó que pasaría una agradable mañana con su tonto escorpión y en lugar de eso terminó con el corazón roto.

—Suena como alguien muy importante —Camus ocultó sus ojos entre su flequillo, no deseaba que Milo viese el dolor su mirada que amenazaba por desbordarse en forma de lágrimas.

—Mucho Cam, ella es lo único que queda de mi familia, mi pequeña prima es todo lo que tengo de mi pasado.

«Pequeña prima», aquella frase llamó a su consciencia, ¿había dicho que acaso la chica era su prima?

—¿Prima?

—Sí, Alysa es mi prima, es la hija de la hermana de mi madre, ella y yo nos criamos juntos con mi abuela, pero deje de verla por un tiempo cuando llegue a entrenar al Santuario.

Camus se quedó mudo, todos sus celos, miedos y caóticos pensamientos habían sido una tontería, la chica era familia de Milo, por eso eran tan cercanos, y el cómo tonto preocupado por perder al griego, quería golpearse de lo estúpido que se sentía. Todas esas peleas innecesarias.

—He sido un tonto Milo, me he estado enojando por estupideces.

—Eh, Cam ¿A qué…?

Camus no dejó hablar mucho más a Milo, en un arrebato de su parte, arremetió contra el heleno apoderándose de sus labios. En toda su estupidez casi pierde su amistad con Milo y ahora..., solo quería permanecer a su lado. Se sentía muy feliz y aliviado de saber que la chica del bar era alguien inofensiva, tanta era la alegría que no pudo evitarse ese desliz. Milo respondió el feroz ataque con algo de perplejidad, pero no por eso menos entusiasta. No podía creer que Camus estuviera besándolo, y aún más por iniciativa propia.

—Eres un tonto Milo…, lo único que haces es colocarme celoso —Camus lo había confesado, ya no había vuela atrás, quería a Milo consigo e iba a conseguirlo costara lo que costara.

—Camus tu…

Camus lo silenció con un nuevo beso. —No me interrumpas Milo, escúchame que por ahora lo diré una sola vez. Te amo más que nada y te quiero a mi lado, no deseo que nadie más sea el dueño de tus días y de tus besos, ese derecho solo me pertenece a mí.

Un pobre y atónito Milo no sabía cómo reaccionar, siempre se imaginó que él sería quien se declararía, y quizás, en una muy remota posibilidad Camus podría corresponderle, pero nada de eso había sucedido. Fue Camus quien tomó las riendas y se llenó de valor.

—Cam también te amo —Milo sonrió sinceramente, con la felicidad desbordando de su pecho. Podría estar junto a Camus como siempre lo deseo—. Ahora al menos podré dejar de suspirar por ti en cada rincón.

—Y yo de colocarme celoso por malentendidos.

A la mente de Milo volvieron las palabras de Kanon diciendo que Camus estaba celoso, un brillo malicioso adquirieron sus ojos cuando cierta idea comenzó a maquinarse en él.

—Cam ¿Estabas celoso de mi prima?, quizás por eso me gritabas tanto.

El mencionado se sobresaltó y un inconfundible carmín tiño sus mejillas dándole la confirmación al escorpión quien solo se largó a reír abiertamente, Todo esos malos ratos los habían vivido por algunos tontos mal entendidos, en verdad el amor era muy complicado en algunas situaciones, pero definitivamente valía la pena dar todo por la persona amada.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

—Ya tomaste tu decisión ¿verdad Dohko?

—¿Ya lo sabes Kanon?

El gemelo miró al antiguo maestro con una mirada enigmática, cosa que lo desconcertó por completo, se esperaba cualquier otra reacción por parte del geminiano, pero no esa inusual calma.

—Dohko, tú siempre lo amaste a él, yo no podía obligarte a cambiar de opinión.

—Lo siento en verdad, yo solo…

—No te guardo resentimiento, en el corazón no se manda.

—¿Al menos podremos seguir siendo amigos?

Kanon le asintió, se le haría complicado aquello, pero lo intentaría. Dohko no sería la primera ni la última relación fallida que tendría, había superado cosas peores, podría sin ningún problema con esta, aunque en el transcurso sintiese dolor.

—Cuida lo que tienes Dohko, te ha costado mucho obtenerlo como para que lo desperdicies.

—Lo sé Kanon, créeme que lo sé.

Kanon observó por una de las ventanas del tercer templo el cielo anaranjado, el sol estaba ocultándose en el horizonte, ese día muchas cosas habían sucedido. La insistencia y al extraña mirada que Aioria le dedicaba, el noviazgo de Dohko con Shion, la nueva relación de Milo y Camus, quien diría que sería tan agitado para tanas personas. Kanon suspiró, era bueno que el cierre de la tarde se diese. Demasiadas emociones, unas más buenas que otras, pero todas ellas en conjunto lo habían desbordado. Sin duda las cosas estaban tomando un nuevo rumbo, aunque no supiese con exactitud cuál sea. Lo que creyó posible ya no existía, ahora solo le quedaba dejar sus pensamientos y avanzar.

—Ve con Shion Dohko, él debe estar preocupado pensando que podrías dejarlo en cualquier momento, no le des motivos para tener miedo.

—Kanon…

El gemelo solo sonrió socarronamente al chino sin dejarlo hablar demasiado. —No deseo tener el enojo del Patriarca en mi contra, eso sería un suicidio.

Dohko se echó a reír por la ocurrencia de Kanon, inclusive en esos momentos de incomodidad sacaba hasta el más pequeño retazo de humor, sin duda si Shion no hubiese estado en su camino se habría enamorado de él.

—Gracias por todo Kanon.

Dohko después de eso se retiró, siempre apreciaría a Kanon, aunque solo fuese como amigo.

—¿Terminaste tu relación con Dohko?

Kanon miró hacia los pilares de donde venía la voz.

—¿Sabes que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

Aioria salió entre las sombras encogiéndose de hombros.

—En realidad poco importa, además esa manía la aprendí de ti.

Kanon rodó los ojos. —No debí enseñarte a esconderte en la oscuridad.

—Muy tarde.

—Idiota.

—Tu más por enseñarme.

—¿A qué viniste Aioria? —cuestionó Kanon cortando el tema de los insultos.

—¿Quiere cenar conmigo?

—¿Y eso?

—Te lo debo, tuvimos un buen entrenamiento, además tú estás solo, Saga se fue de vacaciones.

Kanon lo pensó, no era mala idea, estaba sin ánimos de cocinar. Cenar con Aioria era buena opción.

—Como quieras gato, pero por favor que no se te queme otra vez la comida.

El aludido bufó.

—Eso solo fue un accidente.

—Si claro, eres peor que Saga —Kanon sonrió divertido. Aioria solía hacerlo reír con las tonterías que hacía, y gracias a eso se llevaba bien con él, estaba seguro que con su compañía no tardaría en dejar el tema de Dohko atrás. Para cuando Mu y Saga llegasen de sus vacaciones podría hablar del tema libremente sin resentimientos y desconsuelo. Seguramente el ariano se sorprendería con el resultado de todo. Al menos ahora estaría tranquilo y Saga podría descansar. Aunque ahora le tocaba a él intenta encontrar sosiego. Sin embargo no se dejaría llevar por eso, pues la vida siempre continúa y allá afuera ahí mucho más que disfrutar, como por ejemplo un enfadado muchacho de ojos verdes que estaba frente suyo intentando reclamar su atención, y refutar sus risas y sus no tan halagadoras palabras. Definitivamente Aioria era todo un caso y debía admitir que también mantenía cierto atractivo que no podía dejar pasar. Quizás con el tiempo incluso podría llegar a sentir algo por su persona, pero eso solo se verá en el camino.

**~FIN~**


End file.
